The Lion King 4 Princes Return
by KingSimbaNumber1
Summary: Scar is finally dead but a new challenge awaits who can become king when the original heir comes home
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE LION KING I AGAIN DO OWN THIS STORY... TAKE CARE NOW._**

_**Prologue.**_

_**Kopa was born just after Scar was supposedly killed the first time he was born the same day Simba was to go through the Kings Ceremony in which he would take his true place as king. He was the same golden brown color that Simba was when he was born. In this script Kopa is now a darker golden brown then Simba was as an adult. His mane is a dark dark brown.**_

_** Ok my story of the cub years of Kopa is when he was young him and his dad used to always play together until he overheard his mother and father talking about another cub and this did not go over with him very well so he decided to leave the Pridelands and find a new life while he was on journey he fainted due to hunger and luckily a young lioness found him brought him to a shady place and also brought him some food. Who was this lioness… it was Vitani. As they got older they fell in love. One day she came to him and said she was going with her mother but she would be back. But she never came back he waited for a couple of weeks. He feared the worst and couldn't take the thought of her being dead so he left there as well. He decided that he would go back to the Pridelands it took him a couple of days to get to the Pridelands. He finally arrives to hundreds of hyenas fleeing the Pridelands…his new life can finally start. **_

**_A/N: If you want to understand how I discovered Kopa It might be easier for you to do this, go watch the end of the first Lion King movie to when Rafiki holds up the cub then watch the beginning of the second Lion King movie to when Rafiki holds up the cub. The cub from the first movie is a different color then the one in the second one and it's bigger. Go ahead and look._**


	2. I'm Home

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LION KING I DO OWN THIS STORY.._**

_**I'm Home.**_

(We see Pride Rock the sun has just risen and it is time for the lionesses to go on their hunt. Vitani is the first one up she is about ready to go get a drink before the hunt when she sees a dark figure walking towards Pride Rock. Her first thought was that Kovu was coming back from getting a drink but as she looked closer she saw that he was not as small as Kovu, and his mane was not as black. She decided to go investigate this. She ran up to the lion.)

Vitani: Who are you? (She pauses and looks closer. Her mood changed.) Kopa?

Kopa: How do you know me?

Vitani: It's me Vitani…

Kopa: (Looking closer.) Vitani? (She is stunned.) I-I thought you were dead.

Vitani: What why would you think I was dead?

Kopa: (Sadly.) You never came back from where you went I waited a week for you. Then I had to go find food so I left.

Vitani: I'm so sorry Kopa I went back and I guess I was too late.

Kopa: It's okay I'm just glad we're together.

(They nuzzle. By now Nala has just awoken from a terrible nightmare, she has walked out of the cave and was about to go to get a drink when she sees Vitani with another lion.)

Nala: (Off screen [The screen was on Vitani and Kopa.] Aren't you gonna introduce your friend.

(Vitani turns around to Nala but before she can say anything Kopa answers.)

Kopa: Mom?

Nala: (Looking confused looks at the lion as if she's seen a ghost.) Kopa?

Vitani: Wait mother? Kopa this is your… mom? And Nala he's your… son?

Kopa: (Before Nala can answer.) Yes Vitani Nala's my mother.

(They all are so surprised they cannot speak. Kiara shows up and starts jumping around Nala in a playful mood.)

Kiara: Morning mom… hey who's this?

Nala: (So surprised the only thing she can say.) Your brother.

Kiara: (Her head pops up, and looks at Kopa.) Brother? I don't have a brother.

A/N: Ok Im gonna need some reviews if i am to continue with this story i dont like what im writing please let me know if you like it and if you want to see more.


	3. Welcome Back

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LION KING I DO OWN THIS STORY._**

_**Welcome Back.**_

(When Vitani, Nala, brought Kopa back to Pride Rock…. No one was prepared for whet he was capable of. Kovu wasn't to cool with the heir of Simba returning he seemed to think it wasn't just coinsidense that the one who was next in line for the throne would show up just after the king was killed. He didn't trust him. While everyone was talking to Kopa no one noticed that the cubs ran off. They ran to the outskirts of the Pridelands and ran into a lioness.)

Shujaa: (Trying to act brave he gets into a battle stance growling.) Who are you?

(The lioness looked at the cubs with anger.)

Mira: (Angrily.) I am Mira. I'm the sister of Zira and your prideis the one responsible for my sisters death. (She roared.)

(As she was roaring Kopa ran up roaring. Followed by the rest of the pride.)

Kopa: (Growling he moves the young cubs behind him.) Mira I told you not to come here.

Mira: Oh come now Kopa is that anyway to treat your queen.

Kovu: (To himself.) Queen?

A/N: Ok I am gonna stop here. Let me explain before Zira met Scar she was part of a different pride she was part of her sisters pride and her sister was the queen and she envied her sister much like the way Scar envied Mufasa for being king. So Zira left unlike Scar who killed his brother Zira did not have the soul then to kill family. When Kopa left the Outlands to find food Mira took him in to her pride. When she found out where he was from she banished. She new he would return to his original home so she moved into the outlands and planned to take revenge. Her king was much like Mufasa but stronger and bigger. His name was Mungu which meant god. He was a dark golden with a thick black mane. He was actually one the last species of lions that where dying out for no reason he was a good king the only thing he lacked was the ability to tell when someone was lying to him so Mira corrupted him. He thinks that Zira was good and they killed her without reason so a new threat arises. Sorry its so short I had to stop there and fill you in on details so enjoy i need to know if people are liking this because im just not feelin like the story is going anywhere i feel like its repeating itself. Let me know what you think.


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

_**ANNOUNCEMENT.**_

_**I need reviews in order to continue the story because I still don't like what I'm writing so please review with ideas on what should happen next. Thank you.**_


	5. GUESS WHO'S BACK

GUESS WHO'S BACK!

Hey everyone its me obviously and guess what… I'm back. My stories are better, longer, and did I mention BETTER. Oh yes stories about life including a story based on my life. This is it I had major writers block and it was killing me… until I went to a Hollywood Undead concert… talk about inspiration in the last place you'd think to look anyway heres a list of some of the stories I'll be writing hopefully in corect order:

Guess Whos Back (Song)

Teenage Kills (My teenage life comes to an end.)

Teenage Killer ( Horror.)

My own superhero comic (I'm sketchy on this one.)

America (Song)

…and many more.

P.S. The Lion King series is coming to a halt until further notice. Sorry.


	6. Announcment!

** ANNOUNCMENT! **

I don't know if anyone is still here I know I havent been on fan fiction in a long time I apologize for not following through with my stories they were all cancelled do to a depression I went through (personal reason.) I am proud to say to the people who missed my Lion King stories (reviews if you missed them ) that I am currently working on the rest of The Lion King 4 Prince's Return I do not know when the next chapter will be posted because I want to finish atleast 3 more chapters before I post one so please review let me know if you're still with me.

-Mark Herman


End file.
